


Romance Blossoms Like A Daisy Underfoot

by revenblue



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Crack, Hot Skitty On Wailord Action, Other, Pokémon Daycare shenanigans, with a fade to black bc it's worse if it's left up to the imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: He was a Wailord, she was a Skitty, can I make it any more obvious?





	Romance Blossoms Like A Daisy Underfoot

**Author's Note:**

> Original posted on deviantart in 2011, archived here September 2017.
> 
> Back in 2010 or 2011, I encountered the concept of "Hot Skitty On Wailord Action" and, like the chaotic neutral disaster I am, I had to write about it. This is the result.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" the Daycare Lady asked Brendan.

"I'd like to put my Pokémon into Daycare," Brendan answered.

"And which Pokémon would you like me to raise for you?"

Brendan handed over two Poké Balls.

"Ah, your Skitty and your Wailord?"

Brendan nodded.

"Come back for them later."

* * *

Brendan left to continue his Pokémon journey, making his way slowly to Ever Grande City and the Pokémon League.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Why are we here again?" Walter the Wailord asked.

Keisha the Skitty shrugged.

* * *

The Daycare Lady, seeing the two Pokémon sitting apart from each other, apparently not interested, decided to take matters into her own hands.

That night, when both Pokémon were asleep, she sprayed Sweet Scent on Keisha.

* * *

The next day, Walter was obsessed with Keisha. He followed her everywhere around the room.

Keisha relished the attention, but, not wanting to seem too easy, she feigned indifference. Walter saw this as a challenge. Which was exactly how Keisha wanted it.

* * *

Walter spent the next few weeks courting the beautiful Skitty, bringing her flowers and chocolate. Where he got them from, nobody knew.

* * *

Eventually, Keisha stopped playing hard-to-get.

They spent that night together.

* * *

In the morning, Walter wept beside Keisha's flattened corpse. Even the egg, her offspring, was unable to lift his spirits.

* * *

The Daycare Lady tried to fix her mistake... by sending Keisha to the taxidermist.

* * *

5 months later...

Brendan had all but forgotten about the two Pokémon he'd left in the Daycare.

He passed by, and decided to let them raise his Lapras and Surskit.

"Ah, it's you! Good to see you. Your Skitty and Wailord are doing fine," the Daycare Man called to him before he entered, reminding Brendan about the two Pokémon he'd left at the Daycare last time he'd been here.

He walked in, asking the Daycare Lady for his Pokémon back.

It cost him 13,400 Poké for Keisha and Walter to be returned.

"We found this egg, too!" the Daycare Lady told him. "Would you like it?"

Brendan agreed and took the egg.

"Can you raise these Pokémon for me?" he asked, holding out the Poké Balls containing Lily the Lapras and Sam the Surskit.

"Yes," the Daycare Lady answered. "Come back for them later."

* * *

When he sent out Walter and Keisha later that day, to see how well they'd been raised at the Daycare.

He was expecting buffed up Pokémon.

He got an emo Wailord and a stuffed Skitty.

He swore as he realised what had happened, running back to the Daycare to rescue Lily and Sam from a terrible fate.

* * *

And that is why Hot Skitty On Wailord Action will never work in what passes for reality in Pokémon.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is... terrible. Actually terrible. I'm still proud of having written it, especially that one time I found people screaming over its existence elsewhere (via deviantart's "mentions" feature), but... gah, it's painful to see the poor writing here. If it was more recent writing I can guarantee it would be still lurking in my wip folder at this quality, waiting to be edited into coherence. A sign of how far I've come I guess.
> 
> On the plus side, this isn't my worst ever fic. There's far more dire stuff floating around somewhere (some of them terrible enough that I won't even upload them here) :P


End file.
